


Eggnog

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Eggnog, Gen, Spiders, wilson thinks about how the fuck spiders are somehow getting eggnog.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Winter's Feast has come around, and Wilson discovers that spiders are now dropping eggnog.





	Eggnog

Wilson stared at the cold drink in front of him, still fresh, still heavenly.

Recently, everything had been dropping little things related to Winter’s Feast. Hot cocoa, eggnog, cookies… The particular spider he’d just killed had dropped eggnog.

_How were these creatures able to get their mitts on this stuff?_

There wasn’t any kind of ingredients that were needed for eggnog on the island, let alone something to store the drink in. The most they had in terms of storing a liquid was repurposed bowls that used to have healing salve in them.

And yet, the white liquid had a mug.

A _glass_ mug.

Maybe it was the fact that the Constant was under new management.

Maybe they’d brought this stuff in.

_Maybe it was a ploy to get them to lower their guards._

Wilson shifted his weight to his other foot. This was making him uneasy.

He picked the glass up, gripping it in both of his shaking hands. Uncertainity crawled through him, and he stared down into the drink.

Maybe he should give it to Maxwell.

_Hadn’t he mentioned something about it being his favourite?_

**Author's Note:**

> You know, writing characters trying to make sense of things is the best idea I've ever had.
> 
> Also, I'm aware it's short. It was written last night and has just been crossposted to AO3. There's also a crosspost on FFNET under a different name, I think I'm Voidbarker on there. It should be 'Why are spiders dropping eggnog?'.


End file.
